No Entiendo Que Me Pasa
by LokithaCullen23
Summary: Ellos jamas se han enamorado. El se asusutara pero no la dejara alejarse. Luchara hasta tenerla a su lado.sufrirá mucho por ella pero no se rendira fácilmente. Ella se confundira y lo querrá lejos creyendo que asi tod sentimiento acabara.Ella no confía que sus palabras sean reales.Quiere proteger su corazón.2 familias e historias, 4 enamorados,¿Quién de quien?,6 enemigos,¿Cuáles?
1. Personajes

Edward Masen es un chico que toda su vida ha sido educado en casa. Nunca ha tenido muchas personas a su alrededor más que a su hermano Emmett y sus padres Elizabeth y Edward Masen. Tiene 17 años es un chico muy guapo, cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes, una nariz recta, mide 1,85. Sabe tocar el piano desde los 9 años, en sus tardes libres le gusta leer y a veces escribir sus propias canciones.

Isabella Swan es una chica muy tímida que acostumbra a llamar la atención pero no es muy sociable ella cree que todos a su alrededor son unos hipócritas. Es hija de Charlie y René Swan. Tiene una prima llamada Alice a quien se le acaban de morir sus padres Charlie en un intento de alejar a su sobrina y llevarla a un mundo nuevo termina en el pequeño pueblo de forks donde sus vidas cambiaran radicalmente. Edad 17

Emmett Masen tiene 18 a pesar de ser mayor que su hermano es menos maduro le encantan las chicas nunca ha habido una que se resista a él. Al igual que su hermano Edward nunca ha ido a una escuela le va genial con los números y con democracia. Está en total desacuerdo de ir a un pueblo pequeño porque ama la ciudad y con ello los clubes.

Alice Brando hija de Leonora y Fabián Brando tiene 16 años pero gracias a su inteligencia ha logrado estar con Bella en toda la segundaria. Sus padres fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico, ella está destrozada y siente que no tiene razón de vivir. Cuando Charlie ella lo considera una luz en su mundo que es oscuridad.

Edward Masen padre de Edward y Emmett, esposo de Elizabeth. Doctor profesional en cirugía y pediatría. Ama a los niños y está seguro que con Emmett será abuelo muy pronto. Tiene 35 años dejo a Elizabeth embarazada cuando ella tenía 16 y el 17. Le apasionan los libros de la medicina y en su biblioteca tiene toda una sección.

Carlisle Cullen padre de Edward y Emmett, esposo de Esme. Doctor profesional en cirugía y pediatría. Ama a los niños y está seguro que con Emmett será abuelo muy pronto. Tiene 35 años dejo a Esme embarazada cuando ella tenía 16 y el 17. Le apasionan los libros de la medicina y en su biblioteca tiene toda una sección.

Charlie Swan padre de Isabella, viudo, ama su vida y a su hija, suele ser un poco sobreprotector con ella y su sobrina Alice. Trabajaba como jefe de seguridad donde le ofrecieron un puesto de jefe policial en Forks y aprovechó para alejar a su pequeña Ali (como él le dice) de la sociedad donde por todas partes hay recuerdos de sus padres. Hombre bueno dedicado a su familia y a su trabajo el 98.9% del tiempo de su vida.

Elizabeth Masen madre de Ed y Emmy (como ella los llama), esposa de Edward Masen. La apasiona la moda y el diseño grafico a eso se dedica en sus tiempos libres, es muy dedicada a su familia. Es una mujer delicada, tierna, carnosa y cortes. Ya que su esposo estaba en el trabajo casi todo el tiempo tomo la decisión de educar a sus hijos en casa para no estar sola además que cree que en la escuela tendrán muchas malas influencias, después de un rato de "hablar" con ella Edward la convence de que los chicos deben aprender a sobrevivir en el mundo y que la escuela es el mejor comienzo la condición de Elizabeth es que vivan en un pueblo pequeño.

Todo cambiara cuando estas dos familias se muden al pequeño pueblo de forks. Vendrán enemigos, amigos y quizás uno o unos nuevos amores.


	2. Chapter 1 Un Chico Guapo

! Alice!-Yo sabía que el quería que llevara una sola Maleta significaba solo….

-Allá podremos ir de compras- Dijo emocionada mientras me quitaba de las manos la maleta-aunque te juro Bella que si la escuela no me agrada hago que tío Charlie me saque de ese Pueblucho.-dijo muy rápido pero firme-Recuerda que yo tengo los boletos y si quiero te dejo botada así que…-dijo amenazándome- si quieres irte con tío Charlie contando sus interesantes historias yo le aviso-dijo sonriendo mientras salía de mi habitación, con mi maleta.

-Argg…¡De por Dios!, Alice, espérame!-Salí corriendo tras ella. Charlie a pesar de ser muy divertido a veces, cuando permanecemos mucho tiempo en el auto empieza con sus historias de "una vez cuando tenía tu edad…." o "recuerdo que una vez….". Cuando era pequeña me divertía escuchar las historia de Charlie pero ya me dan ganas de meterle un pedazo de pan en la boca.

-¿Una maleta?-dijo Charlie- veo que el dinero que te dejaron tus padres no durara mucho pequeña-Afirmo cruzándose de brazos y meneando la cabeza mi padre.

Los padres de Alice murieron en un accidente automovilístico y le dejaron su herencia. Al comienzo, Alice se la paso muy triste pero, luego se enteró que su padre tenía cáncer y, de todos modos iba a morir y pensó que por lo menos ahora su madre estaría con él y no estará solo. Ella los recuerda como un amor que dura incluso después de la muerte.

Desde entonces Alice vive con nosotros y se ve igual que antes, aunque papa cree que ella necesita un nuevo ambiente por eso nos mudaremos a Forks. Un pueblo que queda según en la punta del polo norte. Realmente es un poco frio y alejado de la cuidad pero Alice es Alice.

-Tío necesitaremos ropa nueva para el frio- dijo Alice- Además ya es hora de que Bella tenga algo decente-dijo como si fuera algo de los de obvio.

¡Fantástico!-dije- Charlie también necesitara ropa nueva- dije cruzándome de brazos y mirando a Charlie, que apenas termine de decir esto último abrió los ojos.

-Ali hay que ahorrar!-dijo rápidamente volviéndose hacia Alice que ya sonreía.

-Muévanse que llegaremos tarde- dijo Alice mientras nos empujaba por la espalda.-ya veremos…

Subimos a un taxi en el que duramos 30 minutos hasta el Aéreo Puerto. Donde duramos alrededor de 10 minutos para al fin entrar al avión.

….

Cuando llegamos a la casa era sencilla, según Ali así no durara mucho. Mi habitación es la única con balcón porque me encanta sentir el aire chocar con mi rostro y mi propio jardín. La de Ali por supuesto la más grande. La de Charlie no era del mismo tamaño que la mía a diferencia que la ventana de esa daba al patio y la mía al frente, esta se encontraba al fondo del pasillo frente a las escaleras. Cada habitación tenía su propio baño.

Todavía estaba organizando mis cosa cuando entro Alice a mi habitación- ¡Bella quiero un balcón también!.-Dijo dirigiéndose a este-Ese chico es muy guapo-Dijo cuándo me acerqué a su lado y, si, era muy guapo cabello castaño y corto, tez morena y llevaba una camisa con los dos primeros botones abiertos- pero no me agrada

-¿cómo puedes decir eso si no lo conoces?-dije aunque a mí tampoco me pasaba, algo, para nada extraño en mí.

-Tres respuestas. En primer: lugar es un fanfarrón. En segundo: le siento mala vibra. Y tercero: no puedo creer que Tu-dijo apuntándome-Hayas dicho ¡eso!

-¡Hay por favor! Párale ¿si?-dije volviendo para colocar mis objetos de aseo en el baño.

-Ok-dijo alargando esta pequeña palabra-Vamos a caminar que parece que los chicos por aquí son lindos-dijo jalándome.

-Solo porque quiero conocer un poco para no andar perdiéndome-dije siguiéndola

Al salir de la casa me di cuenta que los alrededores son muy lindos, me quede tan maravillada que resbalé. Mientras intentaba estirar los brazos para apaciguar la caída sentí como unos brazos me atraparon.

Y un chico muy guapo me tenía en sus brazos….


	3. Chapter 2 Odio Forks

Los personajes son de los libros de Stephenie Meyer -hola, que linda eres –Dijo el baboso de que me tenía sujeta mientras, babeaba por Alice-Oh, disculpa-Dijo dejándome de pie-soy Jasper Hale, vivo al cruzando la calle-dijo señalando la casa de al frente donde unas chicas hablaban. Para luego extender su mano hacia mí

intento besarle la mano.

-Isabella Swan –Dije seria. No me agrada como mira a Alice-Ella es Alice Brandon, mi prima y ya nos vamos-dije jalando a Alice cuando el 

–¡Bella ¿qué te pasa?! –Grito Alice cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente alejadas.

–Ese tal Jasper, no me agrada– Dije poniendo mala cara.

–Pero si esta...n lindo, caballeroso y sus ojos, no, su sonrisa, ¡esa sonrisa! – Dijo ella con la misma sonrisa boba, ¡Guacala! .

–Pero no me agrada, no vas a cambiar eso– le respondí.

–En primer lugar Isabella ¡NO LO CONOCES! En segundo que a ti no te agrade no quiere decir que tengamos que compartir el sentimiento. Tercero y último no me retes Isabella– Termino y empezó a caminar más rápido dejándome atrás.

–Alice yo.. –Quise seguirla, disculparme pero de nuevo me resbale, todo empiezo a dar vueltas caí y me desmalle con el último pensamiento de "odio el piso mojado, odio Forks".

**ALICE POV**

Llegar al pueblo me encanto es muy lindo como para unas vacaciones, solo no sé si podre acomodarme permanentemente. Por tío Charlie hare el intento y pondré todo mi esfuerzo.

Como yo tenía más cajas me toco quedarme de última afuera recogiendo mientras tío Charlie y Bella organizaban su habitación. Cuando me faltaban una maleta y una caja lo vi era tan… hermoso con su cabello rizado y su carita tan seria, no pude evitar no dejar de mirarlo, pero su mirada se cruzó con la mía y me miro de una manera dulcemente extraña, ese era mi Príncipe, recogí la caja con la otra mano libre y entre rápidamente.

Organicé todo rápidamente ya que en las cajas todo estaba metido en el orden que yo quería tener en mi nueva habitación y Salí corriendo para la habitación de Bella. Ella estaba organizando sus cosas todavía, pensé en ayudarle pero, mi mirada se fue hacia el balcón y, pensé en que tal vez El estaría allí al frente todavía.

– ¡Bella quiero un balcón! –Dije disimulando mis ansias caminando hacia la puerta que lleva al balcón, pero él no estaba allí estaba un chico moreno con una camisa que le dejaba ver el pecho–pero no me agrada.

Discutí por mi comentario de que no es agradable con Bella y a la final termine haciéndola salir.

La muy despistada se resbalo pero mi Príncipe la rescato ai…! Estan lindo. Bella se levantó y él se presentó ella dijo su nombre, cuando me toco presentarme a mí a Bella se le da por jalarme justo cuando él iba a darme un beso en la mano.

Le reproche lo que hizo, discutimos, me hizo enfadar y me fui, escuche q ue intento disculparse y voltee justo cuando Bella se caía, Salí corriendo hacia ella que estaba inconsciente se había dado con una roca.

–¡Bella despierta–Dije con desesperación–por favor– Sentí que alguien se acercaba, voltee era un chico alto, cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes, muy guapo y un gigantón de cabellos negros.

i

iGracias por leer


	4. Chapter 3 Acepto tu lo siento

—Bella!—Escuche a Alice muy lejos de mi—Por favor despierta—sentí como todo se movía—Isabella Swan Despierta Bella— Esta vez sentí que me movieron muy fuerte y me dolió el cuello.

—Ten cuidado solo es un desmallo—Dijo una voz muy dulce mientras me despertaba.

—lo siento Ali—dije tratando de enfocar bien mi mirada frente mío estaban unos ojos verdes esmeralda hermosos, atrás del dueño de esos ojos otro chico y a mi lado estaba Alice arrodillada agarrando me la mano.

—¡Ay Bella! me asustaste—Dijo mirándome a los ojos. Intente levantarme, enseguida el chico de ojos bonitos me tendió la mano inconsciente mente la acepte.

—Gracias…—dije haciendo una pausa para que me dijera su nombre.

—Edward, Edward Masen—Dijo agarrando mi mano para besarla yo estaba estática no sabía que hacer. De repente sentí que me jalaron.

—Ella Es Bella Swan y Yo soy Alice Brandon—Dijo Ali Un poco apresurada—¡Y nosotras ya nos vamos!—Pude sentir semejante jalón que me dio Ali.

—¡Me duele!—Me queje por el brazo—¿¡Porque hiciste eso!?.

—AHORA ISABELLA ACEPTO ESE LO SIENTO PORQUE YA PUEDES SENTIR REALMENTE ¡QUE SE SIENTE!—Me grito muy fuerte.

—No me refiero a eso pero ok lo lamento de verdad—Dije mientras la miraba con verdadera sincreidad.

—¿Vamos a casa?—dijo abrazándome.

—Vamos a casa—Dije respondiendo su abrazo.


End file.
